Show Me The Mummy
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Martin Mystery and Diane are sent into Egypt to track down one deranged doctor who is casting an ancient spell. Apparently someone a deranged doctor named Mohammed Imhotep has stolen them and is trying to create an ‘army of the undead’. He has pl


Note: Martin Mystery and Diane are sent into Egypt to track down one deranged doctor who is casting an ancient spell. Apparently someone (a deranged doctor named Mohammed Imhotep) has stolen them and is trying to create an 'army of the undead'. He has plans of conquering Egypt to become the next Pharoh and then conquer the world. Do they have what it takes to put a stop to Mohammed's plan before it is too late ?

Chapter 1—Perfect Dreams, Disrupted

Martin and Diane were in their beds, visions of the possible vacation destinations they could take after they had solved their last case. Java had gone with them and he was promised a break as well. Despite being the muscle in the group and being millions of years old, he was the scardy-cat. The least slightest noise would cause him to go into tremors. The remedy for that was usually something sweet and that would calm him down immediately. Unlike them, Java stayed at the Centre along with Billy the Martian. To be honest, Martin didn't really miss Billy an awful lot. It bugged him that another being could be so intelligent and yet be so incredibly young. He _hated_ to be humbled by an extraterrestrial. It made him feel insignificant at times. Despite that tension, Billy and Martin were still friends although Martin would never admit it.

Suddenly, an alert came in on Martin's U-Watch and it nearly spooked the bejezzus out of him.

"What, who, when, where, why, how ?", he said quickly in sequence.

"You can stop freaking out now, Martin. It's just me now.", MOM answered.

"Oh, thank goodness. So, why did you disrupt a perfectly good dream ?", Martin questioned. At that moment, disheveled hair and all, Diane came in, yawning and stretching. Despite the fact that she was his half-sister, Martin had to confess she looked absolutely adorable in her pajamas. And her hair was beautiful, even in a messy state.

"What's going on ?", she questioned, sleepily.

"It's MOM...She has urgent news for us.", Martin responded.

"Oh !", Diane said, immediately waking up and becoming focused.

"I don't see why you can't be more like _her._ But I digress... There are some mummies missing from their ancient sarcophogi in Egypt. Apparently, some madman by the name of Doctor Mohammed Imhotep has stolen a sacred scarab and has a sinister plot to use it. We here at the Center believe he is going to reanimate the dead and create an evil undead army...", MOM said.

"Good gravy ! Hasn't this already been done before ? How is this guy's plot going to work ?", Martin asked.

"We only know what we have gathered from our information. We already have a supersonic jet waiting for you. Better get dressed quickly.", MOM sugguested. Both of them dressed rapidly in their own rooms and were met by Java who was extremely pleased to see them. He hugged them a tad bit tight and exclaimed in his broken English,

"Java is so glad to see you ! Come,now...we go to Egypt !"

"Y-yeah, big guy...Good to see you too. But I want to _live_ to see it !", Martin said beginning to turn blue. Getting the clue, he let them go gently, resting them on their seats on the jet. The pilots had already ascended into the sky. Before long, they would be in Cairo on Dr. Imhotep's trail.

Chapter 2—Tracking A Maniac

Tracking the Doctor by use of the U-Watch, Martin was able to discover that Mohammed was on the move to another pyramid. Using the equivalent of radar, they had pinpointed where the pyramid was and caught him as he was chanting an archiac spell. It was in Pharonic language and the Legendex could decipher it.

"The spell is going to awaken the dead...Come on, I'll supply you with the items we need to counteract the spell and stop Imhotep's plan.", Martin said.

Instantly, Java, Diane and Martin himself were supplied with holy hand grenades to distract the Doctor. Before Mohammed could complete his chant, he had been blinded and could no longer see. Confused, he was looking for his spellbook and had lost his sacred scarab. Java had easily been able to pick the Doctor up but he was confused.

"What is going on here ? Why aren't my feet touching the ground ?", he questioned, almost frantically.

"You are no longer going to be doing bad things, Doctor.", Java said, in an angry voice.

"That's right. We did our research on you. Seems you have quite a record for megalomania. Do you think people will just kowtow to your rules ? I hate to disappoint you but human beings are independent and tend to follow their _own_ agendas.", Diane said.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me...", the Doctor began.

"No matter how many times I hear that, the result remains the same. The bad guy remains in the pokey !", Martin said, with stolen mummies in toe. Diane also helped but they would have to return. This lunatic after all had stolen enough mummies to create a potential army of the evil undead. The doctor would be tried for stealing, conspiracy and attempted tyranny. It seemed that the mystery was too easily solved until one mummy actually _did_ rise from the dead while they were gone.

It seemed that the incantation had awakened an unknown Pharoh.

"It never has to be simple for us, does it.", Diane said, sighing rather impatiently.

"No, but gosh I love this gig...I mean, come on ! Who could ask for anything more exciting than this ?", Martin said. Java had to agree, and he was proud of himself. For once he hadn't been scared and he dealt with the situation rather well.

He would do all he could to impress Diane. One way or another, she had to realize how he felt for her, despite the age difference and unique customs they both beared.

Chapter 3—Angry Ramses, Unknown...And Unpopular

Instead of Cairo, the trio had found the rampaging mummy in Alexandria. He wasn't doing any heavy damage, simply knocking over booths and fruit carts in his wake. All three of them were disappointed that the Centre's information about this so called "Pharoh" and weren't impressed with his displays of so-called "power" that the Pharoh had. He couldn't even generate enough electricity to knock any of them off their feet. In comparison to the foes they had faced before, this Ramses guy was laughable.

"You there ! All of you ! Stop your laughing ! I've had it up to here with everyone mocking me. Even in _death_ I don't get any respect !", Ramses said, sadly.

Martin was still laughing that tears had come to his eyes. Diane smacked him against the back of his head and glowered at him.

"Stop it, Martin. Don't pay any attention to my half-brother. He can be _insensitive_ sometimes.", Diane said. Ramses cried a little, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Who summoned me anyway ? Why isn't _he_ here to face my wrath ?", Ramses asked, in an irritated tone.

"We put him in jail. Not be released for a lonnnnnnng time.", Java said, matter-of-factly.

"Good, but how am I supposed to get the well-deserved rest I require ? I cannot get it now since respect seems to be an impossibility.", Ramses said, mournfully.

"Some things, even in death, you may not receive Ramses. You just have to accept that. This world is cruel. But we will respect you...Ahem. We will _respect_ you !", Diane said, looking at Martin. Martin had been stifling giggles in Ramses presense but realized he should be kinder to Ramses. He had experienced a rough life, and now a rough afterlife...Talk about a rude awakening.

Epilogue 

Ramses had been prepared in traditional fashion before his last and final burial. The antichant had been said to give Ramses rest once again. There would be no worries about anyone else stealing the sacred scarab or the archaic spellbook that Doctor Imhotep had. The sacred scarab was returned to the museum where it had been originally been before Imhotep pilfered it. The case was now officially closed and Martin, Diane and Java were exhausted. They could definitely use that company paid vacation now.

As a surprise, the team was given the vacation they had asked for, but Martin and Diane would have to return to Torrington the next year. It wouldn't be much longer until they graduated. It would be amusing to write their CVs once they were preparing themselves for the working world. Of course, they could never mention The Centre and even if they did, a normal, sane person wouldn't believe them. Despite all of this, the missions at the Centre would always be a part of their everyday existence and this made life interesting. Martin loved the excitement of solving cases, and although Diane didn't admit it, she adored it as well. Whatever challenges that were given to them, the three of them would always overcome them even if difficulty was involved. Their friendship was always the factor that pulled them through and it always would, whatever the situation.

The End

January 4, 2006


End file.
